1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vents and skylights for gabled roof buildings. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a gabled roof skylight that allows natural light to enter the space while blocking ultraviolet light, and further provides venting apertures for allowing hot air and gases to escape the area without compromising roof waterproofing.
Preformed sheds and outhouses are common residential structures that increase storage space for the owner and provide a work area for fabricating articles, maintaining vehicles, and tending to hobbies. The most common construction of these structures is the gabled roof construction, wherein the roof is comprised of a first and second slanted section that meets at a peak. The gabled roof adds additional space above the next lowest level and also facilitates water drainage from the roof, where flat roofs tend to pool water and are prone to leakage. These roofs are generally covered by asphalt shingles and are comprised of wooden frames that meet at the peak.
One common issue with shed and outhouse structures is their lack of interior lighting. Some of these structures include electrical wiring for artificial lighting, while those that are used purely for storage tend to be disconnected from any electrical source and thus have unlit interior spaces. This makes accessing and searching the structure more difficult, particularly in twilight and low light conditions, as the user is required to utilize a flashlight or other artificial light source to search the outhouse. This is even a problem during daylight hours, as the sunlight cannot penetrate the roof and illuminate the interior space, making it more difficult for the user to navigate the structure interior.
A second common issue with sheds and outhouse work areas is the lack of ventilation. Air is trapped within the gabled roof and prevented from easily escaping. This can cause a shed to become very hot during summer months, and can also cause problems if a user is operating equipment within the structure (e.g. welding operations, etc.). The inability to remove the hot air or vent noxious fumes can be hazardous to those inside and be harmful to equipment stored therein.
The present invention pertains to a new and novel, gabled-roof skylight and venting system that allows natural light to penetrate the roof while also allowing for air ventilation therethrough. This is accomplished without compromising the waterproofing of the roof or requiring significant structural changes to the roof structure during installation. The device comprises a UV-resistant, transparent material that is installed along the peak of a gabled roof and across the existing roof beams. The device replaces shingles along the roof peak and is overlaid with adjacent shingles, while the design of the device allows for air ventilation without water readily entering therethrough. Overall, the device is provided for use in improving interior natural lighting and venting hot air from attics or outhouse structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to skylights and roof vents. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices in the prior art largely relate to either skylight assemblies or ventilation devices that allow the escape of gases from an interior space. The skylights of the prior art generally require structural changes in the roof to incorporate the assembly, which is limiting in its application area and requires extensive work to install the assembly. Ventilation devices in the prior art relate specifically to communicating air through the roof and out of the underlying area. While useful for their given requirements, these items fail to anticipate the gabled roof skylight and ventilation assembly of the present invention. The present invention requires minimal updates to the roof to install, and thereafter combines the functions of a skylight with that of a ventilation device.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,913 to Whitehead, which discloses a roof ridge fitting for securing two adjacent sections of roof together at an angle and permitting light to pass therethrough. The device comprises a first and second end channel that accepts the roof panels therein. Between the channels is a thin, elongated interface that can be bent to match a desired roof angle. The material allows light to pass therethrough while supported by adjacent roof panels and fastened thereto. The Whitehead device comprises a sunlight-penetrable roof panel, however it lacks an ability to allow gases to escape therethrough and its structure is divergent from that of the present invention.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,569 to Fioratti discloses a roof ventilation means that acts as a gas extractor to regulate the natural ventilation within a building. The device comprises an air flow means that include upwardly angled blades that allow air to readily pass through the device while restricting cross winds from entering the same, thereby ensuring proper air flow out of the building and reduced pressure above the device that would otherwise stifle air movement through the device. While providing a means to communicate air from the roof of a building, the Fioratti device is directed to just that, an indoor air extractor. The present invention pertains to a gabled roof attachment that allows natural light to enter while also offering a ventilation means.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,167 to Voegele, Jr. discloses a pitched roof skylight assembly that allows for unrestricted thermal expansion and contraction of metallic roofing. The assembly comprises a flexible, domed-shaped skylight element that is installed between roof structures, whereby the skylight allows for light penetration therethrough and allows the roof itself to shift and introduce load into the skylight during thermal cycling. The device acts as a bellows and a functional skylight device. While providing a skylight for a roof structure, the Voegele, Jr. device fails to anticipate the elements of the present invention, wherein a vented, UV-resistant skylight for a gabled roof structure is provided.
The present invention provides a structure that replaces the upper most roof panels and shingles along the peak of a gabled roof and positions a UV-resistant skylight and venting means, whereby natural light is permitted to enter through the roof peak and into the structure. The device comprises a multi-layered assembly that allows light to penetrate therethrough while offering an optional air ventilation layer to allow gases to escape through the peak of the roof. The assembly can be installed in conjunction with a new structure or placed on an existing roof, wherein the roof panels and uppermost shingles are modified without compromising the moisture blocking qualities of the roof.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing roof skylight and vent devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.